


Lost

by wowchileicannot



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), cheryl - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crazy, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Intense, Jealous Cheryl Blossom, M/M, Protective Toni Topaz, Romance, Scary, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowchileicannot/pseuds/wowchileicannot
Summary: Cheryl & her friends end up on a remote island, in the middle of no where. None of them have a clue where they are, but they soon come to find out the island isn’t really all it seems.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Lost

What Cheryl thought was seagulls, flapping away in the air, was really not. It was the cries of the others around her, begging for help and crying for their loved ones. Crying for some sort of security, some sort of safety, or really, some sort of anything at this point. 

For three days, she thought. The three days where she thought she’d get some sort of security & safety, is where she’d ultimately end up getting none of those, and instead, the exact opposite.

Sand in her hair, her mouth, & her eyes, the only thing she could think about was the people who were buried under it. 

But she couldn’t do anything, not right now, as what she believed was a part of the plane, was placed firmly on her backside, making it impossible to make any sort of movements. Or even if she could move, she wouldn’t know, because she couldn’t feel anything below the waist. 

“Cheryl, I promise, I’m gonna get you out of there!” 

She heard her friend scream, tears streaming down her face because she didn’t believe what she thought what was gonna happen. Betty was her best friend, her cousin. 

“Betty, don’t. I can’t look around right now, but I can definitely hear.” Cheryl croaked, the weight of the plane almost unbearable on her backside making it impossible to breathe. 

“And it sounds like our friends need your help more than I do.” 

Cheryl thought of Toni, oh god, especially Toni, and all of her friends. All of her friends who’d been on that plane because of her. She didn’t doubt for a second that they needed more help than she did. And she was willing to wait, even if it meant that she could never see them again.

“But Cheryl, you can’t move... you’re stuck.”

Betty tried digging through the sand, attempting to create a hole for Cheryl to slip through before Cheryl placed a strong grip on Betty’s arm.

“Exactly. I’m stuck. So I’m not going anywhere.”

Betty knew that Cheryl was persistent in getting her way, so she knew she wasn’t getting out of this one. She took a quick look behind her, and as her eyes watered, Cheryl could tell it was bad. Real bad.

“Go. I’ll be fine, I promise.” 

After everything Betty and her had been through, Cheryl was not dying on her today, and not for a while either. If she survived the black hood, the gargoyle king, and her brothers death, she could definitely survive this.

She just didn’t know if she could survive the thought of Toni being in pain.

“Alright. Stay there.”

‘It’s not like I can move’, she thought. 

‘It’s not like I can do anything’, she thought.

-

Night time had fallen, and after several attempts to regain feeling back in her legs, Cheryl failed.

If this was what her life was going to be like, she didn’t want it. 

She didn’t want to have to be pushed in a wheel chair, have prosthetics for legs, and be poked and prodded at by little kids and doctors. 

This isn’t a life she wanted, and this wasn’t a life she wanted for her friends.

Or the lives that she thought that were still there.

Betty still hadn’t given her an update, which had killed her to her core. And speaking was way too difficult for Cheryl, so all she could do was sit there.

Sit there, and listen to the moans of her friends, the agony of their pain, and the terrorizing paranoia that bothered her for the several hours she’d been laying in that sand.

‘this it? Is this how I die?’ she thought.

‘was this the world getting back at me’ she thought.

Cheryl almost thought that her paranoia would kill her, for a split second.

“Cheryl. Cheryl?” A familiar voice snapped at her thoughts, and Cheryl couldn’t be more relieved.

Looking up, she saw the pony-tailed blonde, holding several boxes which held an infamous red cross.

“Oh, thank god Betty.” Cheryl coughed mid sentence, which also made her think

‘Oh, hell no Betty’. For what she knew was about to come.

“Look, I know you’re not going to like this but-“

“You need to stitch me up, right?”

Cheryl cut her cousin off, and she knew that they both knew that cheryl was infamously crowned for being afraid of needles, or basically, anything that would hurt cheryl the slightest. She could remember ever nail biting hospital visit, especially the ones where she’d go visit her gang-ridden friends.

And especially the one where she found out her beloved brother, Jason, was pronounced dead.

“Yes... but I also found some lidocaine.” 

Lidocaine. 

She knew lidocaine wouldn’t get rid of all the pain, and she knew that it would either be all or nothing.

And most importantly, Cheryl knew that a tiny needle and syringe could only be used once, and that she was sure that her friends needed it more than she did. 

“No.”

Cheryl wanted to be clear. And for as long as she is still alive and breathing, she’ll make sure her friends are going to be alive and breathing for longer than she is. 

Because nothing could make up for the fact that Cheryl put her friends on that plane. 

Her friends, the friends that have stuck with her through thick & thin. The friends who pulled her out of the thick sheet of ice when she was at her worst. The friends who took down her mother with her, single handily, and put her in jail. 

The friends who agreed to go on a trip to Hawaii with her. 

“What? Cheryl...”

Betty seemed to be matching the same look of emotional pain as Cheryl’s psychical pain, especially when Cheryl took Bettys hand into hers.

“Do you feel that?” 

Cheryl squeezed hard into Betty’s hand, making sure she felt some kind of pain, which made her hand instinctively flinch away. But Cheryl held firm.

“That was how it felt when Toni held my hand when we first entered the plane.”

Cheryl almost choked on her own words, paranoia once again seeping into her own thoughts before she could finish what she was saying. 

Who knows what kind of pain Toni was in right now?

What kind of pain Cheryl put her in.

“Remember how we all teased her about her fear of planes?” 

Cheryl replayed the events in her head, still looking into Betty’s eyes. The eyes that knew what condition Toni was in right now. The eyes that didn’t want to tell her about Toni because she knew it’d be too much for her.

“God, I remember how much she didn’t want to go on that plane.”

There was a slight pause, and Betty wanted to interject, but she knew there was more, she knew there was something Cheryl was too hesitant to say, too scared to confess, too afraid to conclude.

“But I still convinced her to go on that plane. I did.”

She squeezed Betty’s hand a little harder, remembering back to how Toni had squeezed hers.

“When Toni gets that lidocaine, I want you to squeeze her hand. Like that. Like how I did on that plane. Like how I did when she was scared out of her mind. Because I put her here. She’s feeling pain, hopelessness, and anxiety, because of me.  
Because I put her here. Betty, I don’t need this, she does.”

Cheryl made a point to squeeze her hand a little harder, cringing at the idea that one of the several screams she was hearing was one of Toni’s.

“Cheryl, I-“

“Do it.”

Cheryl wasn’t asking it either, she was telling Betty to do it.

She couldn’t imagine seeing her friends in pain, let alone the girl who never wanted to go on the plane in the first place. 

“Okay. Okay.” Betty expressed in heavy, anxious breaths. “If you need help, call for me, okay?”

Betty was about to leave, but not before Cheryl yanked at her arm before she could get away.

“And if she needs help, come to me too. Please.”

Betty gave a stern look, and a slight nod before hesitantly leaving her best friend. She took once last glance back at Cheryl before she gave a nod of her own back.

If Cheryl was going to die, she was going to die saving her friends.


End file.
